perdon pero amo a tu hermano
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: En Monster High, ingresan nuevos monstruos, los cuales resultan ser ¡LOS HERMANOS DE LAS CHICAS! como reaccionaran las chicas, las relaciones en el instituto son un desastre, tanto la relacion de Cleo y Deuce como en la de Draculaura y Clow, las cosas no estan del todo bien, ahora deven saver sobrellevar las cosas...¡YAOI! MonsterBOYS x Oc
_**Capítulo 1-¡NOTICIA FANTASMÁTICA!**_

 _ **Creo que soy la más envidiada del Insti porque me entero de todo lo que pasa en Monster Hihg. ¡Allá ellos! Si quieren saber algo, ¡que me lo pregunten!**_

 _ **Nuestra directora Decapitada quiere que cada alumno escriba unas palabras sobre su pasado monstruoso...yo me ofrecí para contarle todo lo que sé, pero me dijo que prefería que lo hicieran ellos. ¡Ella se lo pierde!**_

 _ **Como tengo la habilidad de aparecerme en cualquier sitio, hoy me lo he pasado de miedo husmeando en la cafetería de Monster High. ¡Cómo voy flotando en silencio, nadie se entera de mi presencia!**_

 _ **Y créanme...me entere algo, ¡que esta de muerte!**_

 _ **La directora Decapitada, estuvo hablando por su tele-espanto con una persona misteriosa, y lo que pude escuchar fue algo que les pondrá los pelos de punta...**_

 _ **¡LOS ÑIETO DE LA DIRECTORA VENDRAN A MONSTER HIHG!**_

 _ **Así como lo escuchan, al parecer...tuvieron problemas en su antiguo instituto, y ahora, tendremos a cuatro monstruos nuevos en Monster Hihg. Llegaran dentro de 1 hora en la entrada principal del instituto**_

Esto y más, era lo que se podía leer en el Blog de Espectra, los monstruos del instituto estaban sorprendidos, ya que tendrían nuevos compañeros, lo que no esperaban...eran los conflictos amorosos de los chicos más populares...

-ay amiga, no sé qué hacer...-dijo Draculaura mientras frotaba su brazo-Clawd ha estado actuando muy extraño, siempre que puede, trata de hacer que coma carne-dijo frustrada.

-ja, ya decía yo que mi hermano se comportada extraño-dijo Clawdeen-escucha amiga, creo que es hora de que lo sepas...

-¿saber que?-Draculaura estaba asustada, raras veces su mejor amiga actuaba de forma seria.

-...Clawd está preocupado...dentro de 7 lunas, comenzara el ritual de " _apareamiento"_ de nuestra familia- explico en tono muy lento, explicarle a Draculaura algo como eso, era como enseñarle a un perro volar como un pájaro, lo que logre...a medias ^.^u

-¿qué quieres decir? No entiendo Clawdeen.

-uf...escucha, hace décadas, nuestra raza estaba en momentos muy críticos. Pero ese no es el caso, el ritual de apareamiento, es cuando un Lobo que pasa cierta edad se convierte en adulto y elige a su pareja destinada y en el ritual, lo marca como su pareja-explico mucho mejor, Draculaura estaba entendiendo como podía, para saber a dónde estaba lleno el tema-pero...

-¿sucede algo?-ese " _pero"_ no le gustó mucho al vampiro.

-si...parece que su " _bestia interna"_ te esta...rechazando- Clawdeen se esperó lo peor, como lo predijo...Draculaura se desmayó.- _que problema_

 _ **En la cafetería**_

-¡NO PUEDES ASERME ESTO!

-¡SAVES ALGO, GENERALMENTE SE NESESITAN DOS PARA MANTENER UNA RELACION...!

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A DEJARME, NADIE, DEJA A CLEO DE NILE!

Todos en la cafetería estaban presenciando algo épico en la historia del instituto...la pareja de Oro, la más envidiada por todos...se está desintegrando. Comenzó cuando Deuce entro a la cafetería, seguido por sus amigos, y fue directamente a donde estaba Cleo.

Todo marchaba muy bien, cuando Deuce decidió hablarle sobre salir a una cita que él había planeado desde hace meses para festejar su aniversario número 300, y lo que Cleo dijo...

- _*Saldré con las chicas a comprar ropa, luego iremos al cine, no me esperes, luego podremos salir si gustas...*_

Luego de esas palabras, el de mirada gélida se enojó como nunca nadie lo había visto jamás, y tenía razón en lo que había dicho anterior mente...se necesitaban dos para mantener una relación, y Cleo no ponía de su parte para nada. Y al igual que su amigo Clawd, dentro de 7 lunas, su raza entraba en apareamiento con sus parejas y él, tenía pensado en llevar a Cleo para reclamarla como su Conyugue.

-pues...ya es tiempo de que alguien lo haya hecho-y luego de decir esto...abandono el lugar, dejando a la diva de Oro como estatua...y no es que Deuce se haya quitado sus gafas, sino que aún estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder...¡DEUCE LA ACABA DE DEJAR!

Ni bien termino el espectáculo...TODOS comenzaron a navegar en la red lo sucedido, ya había videos del rompimiento, fotos y un artículo que decía que desde hace un par de días, Cleo planeaba dejar al Gorgon, y eso era bastante sorprendente para algunos, ya que Cleo era muy celosa con él.

 _ **En otro lugar lejos del instituto**_

-¡Auwwwwww...tengo hambre!-dijo un jovencito de no más de 10 años, quien estaba trepado a un árbol y miraba a la luna.

-¡bájate ya Dick!-dijo esta vez un joven que no pasaba de los 16, quien estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a donde estaba su hermanito.

-déjalo estar Andrew, ni que se fuera a caer-dijo despreocupadamente un joven de unos 18 años, quien miraba divertido al menor balancearse de un lado a otro sobre los árboles-además...no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

-estoy con Andrew, Clinth, es mejor que se bajara-dijo esta vez un joven que no pasaba de 15 años, quien estaba recargado bajo un árbol y con los ojos cerrados.-Dick...bájate ahora-

-¡no es justo Frank!-Dick, era por lo visto, el más joven de los cuatro...se podía ver por sus rasgos infantiles y grandes ojos. Su cabello era corto y alborotado con dos pequeñas restas en su nuca, su cabellos es de un color negro en las raíces, el cual se iba pasando de negro, marrón, rojo y por ultimo rosa en las puntas. Sus ojos son de un color mixto, el izquierdo es rosado con reflejos violetas y el derecho es gris, lo que le da un toque infantil. Su piel es un tanto clara, y sus mejillas son rojas lo que lo hacen ver adorable...en su ojo izquierdo, tiene el dibujo de un corazón rojo a cuadrille que termina en una especie de rayo.

Dick iba vestido muy monamente, una polera verde claro con salpicaduras de fucsia-como si el bote de pintura se callera y le salpicara- con capucha, unos pantaloncillos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y eran de color marrón mostaza con dos tirantes de los lados, unas medias a rayas negras y fucsias y la derecha negra y blanca, junto con unas zapatillas negras y blancas con la agujeta desatada.

-la vida no es justa pequeño-dijo Andrew, quien aparentemente era el del medio. Su cabello era negro, el cual (al igual que el de Dick) se ponía de negro, azul, celeste y luego llegaba a blanco en las puntas, es largo y tiene que atarlo en una coleta baja, sus ojos que son de un color violeta transparente, son cubierto por unos lentes de marco grueso y negro, su piel es tenuemente alvina casi pálida, tiene un lunar en su mejilla derecha. Andrew viste un tanto más formal, camisa de un azul pálido con un saco color azul oscuro muy elegante, un pantalón largo color negro junto con unos zapatos de vestir negros.

-bueno...-dijo Clinth mientras se estiraba y se ponía de pie- retomemos la marcha, que si no, la Nona se enfadara- Clinth era el mayor, eso se notaba a muchas leguas del lugar, su cabello era cierto en forma tazón y con mechones al frente, era de color negro y sucedía lo mismo que con sus hermanos, de negro a marrón, luego marrón mostaza y por ultimo amarillo. Sus ojos eran de un celeste medio gris, un tanto seductores y filosos, su piel era trigueña y tenía una marca en su frente como símbolo de ser el mayor, con la forma de una media-luna dorada. Clinth vestía una camisa celeste sin mangas con decoraciones de flores doradas y con los primeros botones desabrochados, unos guantes largos sin dedos color dorado con bordes celestes, un pantalón dorado y largo con una cadena sobresaliente y unas botas celestes con punta y suelas de oro.

-Creo que es lo mejor-dijo Frank, su cabello era negro abanique iba de negro, gris ocurro, gris y blanco, su cabello no era tan largo como el de sus hermanos, pero tampoco tan corto como el de su hermanito, pero lo suficiente largo como para ceñirlo en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos son extraños, la mitad de arriba es de color verde mientras que la de abajo es azul, su piel es bronceada muy tenuemente, y tiene una cicatriz en su nariz. Frank vestía una camisa de mangas largas color verde agua, un chaleco con botones a cuadrille negro y turquesa largo que se abre desde el ombligo y le llega hasta las rodillas, un pantalón largo color turquesa y negro con espirales rosas, y unas botas estilo militar color negro.

Ellos eran los apodados "hermanos Mixto", si bien no tienen apariencia de monstruos entre ellos, es porque son monstruos de diferentes especies…su antepasado hera humano. Ellos vienen de una escuela de Norman, en donde causaron "pocos" problemas en ella, y por petición de la directora Erie, ellos serán transferidos a una nueva institución.

-es injusto que nos cambiemos a mitad de año-se quejó Clinth quien después se cruzó de brazos y miro ofendido para otro lado.

-es comprensible, gracias a "ALGUIEN"-mirando a Dick-tendremos que empezar otra vez.-dijo Frank, quien, apresar de no aparentarlo, no quería ir a otra institución y comenzar como el punto de los abusos de #bienvenida#

-¡no es mi culpa, Eliot empezó todo!-se defendió el pequeño Dick.-¡Yo estaba hablando con Zusan, cuando el idiota de Eliot se acercó y me dijo que me tenía que decir algo, yo fui con él a las gradas del campo de foothball y se quiso propasar conmigo, como sabía que no podía hacer nada malo, escape y estuve llamando a Clinth durante 3 malditas horas!

-bueno, bueno, sin discusiones que llegaremos tarde- hablo Frank sabiamente, los cuatro hermanos emprendieron su viaje mientras jugaban entre sí, sin duda su estadía en Monster Hihg seria épica y memorable.

***continuara***


End file.
